Raw - Week 1, Episode 1
Raw - Week 1, Episode 1 Raw was the first episode of LetsPlayFBGames's Universe Mode and it took place on January 9th, in Boston, MA (Massachusetts). Michael Cole didn't know where he was as he thought the crowd were from Atlanta, as proven in the first match of the night. [[The New Day]] were crowned [[WWE Tag Team Championship|WWE Tag Team Champions]] after [[Xavier Woods]] pinned [[Jey Uso]] following his Lost in the Woods finishing move. [[Natalya]] was crowned the new [[WWE Divas Championship|WWE Divas Champion]] after making [[Brie Bella]] submit to an Abdomenal Stretch, in a match also involving [[Paige]] and [[Naomi]]. Four men also advanced to the quarter-finals of the [[WWE Championship]] tournament. Those men were [[Dean Ambrose]], [[Daniel Bryan]], [[Rusev]] and [[John Cena]]. Event Opening the night's action was a [[WWE Championship]] tournament match between 'The Lunatic Fringe' [[Dean Ambrose]] and 'The Big Guy' [[Ryback]]. Ambrose remained in control throughout the match, hitting three tornado DDT's as well as two DDT's to damage Ryback's head early on. Ryback tries to come back but Ambrose counters with a spinebuster, followed by a pinfall attempt with Ryback kicking out at two and a half. Ryback recovers and hits a huge belly-to-belly suplex on The Lunatic Fringe, getting a two count. Ambrose throws Ryback outside the ring but misses with an outside dive, and Ryback irish whips Ambrose back into the ring. Ambrose regains his composure and hits the rope rebound clothesline, hich gets a two count. Ambrose throws Ryback out again and tries another outside dive, and this time he connects. Ryback still counters and irish whips Ambrose back into the ring again. Ambrose knocks Ryback down with a dropkick against the ropes and attempts a submission move, the arm-trapped cross-legged STF, but Ryback breaks out. Ambrose tries to steal it with a small package roll-up but only gets 2. Ambrose tries again with the STF, but releases it as Ryback doesn't tap out. Ambrose realises he needs to do damage and superplexes Ryback to the floor. Back in the ring, and Ambrose connects with another rope rebound clothesline and follows up with Dirty Deeds to pick up the win and advance to the quarter-finals. Up next is the tag team match between [[The Usos]] ([[Jimmy Uso]] and [[Jey Uso]]) and [[The New Day]] ([[Big E]] and [[Xavier Woods]]) (with [[Kofi Kingston]]) for the [[WWE Tag Team Championship]]. Big E dominates Jimmy Uso early on and then tags out to Woods. Woods with some offence, but quickly tags back out. Big E suplexes Uso all over the place, and New Day have the early control. Jimmy tags out to Jey and they double team Big E, and Jey follows up with a big DDT. Big E takes down Jey with a torture rack backbreaker, and tries to charge him in the corner, following an irish whip. Jey Uso, however, does a beautiful DDT reversal. Woods tags in and delivers a spinning cutter to Uso, and follows it up with a superplex. Both wrestlers tag out to their respective partners. Big E quickly tags Woods back in and Woods gets a one count after a snap suplex. Woods tags back out to Big E and he controls Uso before both Uso and Big E tag out once again. Jey Uso takes control with a Hurricanrana followed by a Samoan drop. Big E tags in again and delivers a perfect German suplex and starts beating Jey Uso down. Jey Uso retaliates with a spinning heel kick and begins to take control, however Big E has enough time to once again tag out to Woods. Woods takes control and delivers a MontiFisto. Jey turns it around and tries a submission but Kofi Kingston distracts the ref, giving Big E time to break it up. Woods grabs Jey's arm and delivers Lost in the Woods to Jey Uso, and he pins Jey Uso for the three count, crowning The New Day as the tag team champions. Results